User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/Character of the Month Vote - May 2013
Hello all. So, as the title states, I believe it is time that the community re-introduces the "Character of the Month" vote. The reason why I believe this would be good for us to continue doing is because it inspires people to work harder on their character articles while also, since the voted character is highlighted on the Main Page, it provides new users and visitors with the first sight of our wiki's best characters, which will help to improve our site's look in the long run. So this is what we'll do. Any user on this site may nominate a character by doing so below in the blog's comments section. Remember that you can not nominate the same character twice. Once one is nominated, if you want to nominate someone, it must be another character. And then, once nominated, people may vote for that character by simply saying "I vote for Character Name." Make sure to read below for specifics. What to Vote On When choosing what character you should nominate, you should pay attention for these important factors: *'Length of Article:' While it isn't that important, you should choose an article that is a respectable length. I would suggest you do not choose anything that is below a minimum of 25,000 bytes of information. Yes, the content matters more than length, but something of 25,000 bytes would imply that the article does have quite a bit of excellent content to have reached that size. *'Organization:' The article should, without a doubt, follow the Manual of Style. But even more so, it should have all the content in their appropiate sections. Check to make sure everything is in its most proper place. *'Proper Grammar:' Do I even need to include this here? This should go without saying. *'Appropiate Formating:' While another minor thing, it is rather significant to make sure that the article follows a consistent format style. Does the author know when bullet points are needed, when indents are needed, when bold and/or italics are needed, et cetera. Does it look neat to the point of improving the overall look of the page? *'Balance of Images:' It is important to note whether or not the article has a good balance of images. And by that, I mean... Are there too many images to the point that it pulls the attention of the reader away from the actual content? Do the images match the content they are meant to represent? *'Section-by-Section Content:' Last but probably the most important aspect of what to vote for, the content in each section. Make sure to check for the key traits. Is the section adequete in terms of length? Is there too much "fluff" (useless words and lacking substance) in the article? Does everything worded in each section all tie into the concept that the author is attempting to describe? When making your nomination and voting choices, make sure to account for all of the above properties. Pre-Reqs to be Nominated Now, it goes without saying that you can't just nominate any character article. It has to successfully pass the proverbial preliminaries of pre-reqs. For a nomination to be accepted, it must: *Have a minimum of 25,000 bytes total. (Check the character article's History for a byte count.) *Must have at least two images in its article. *Must follow BFF's Manual of Style. (No duh.) *Must have been created before this date - 4/10/13 (Meaning, you can't just make a brand new character and nominate it.) Voting Rules Making a Nomination * You are allowed to make only one nomination for one individual character. * Include three good reasons why you are nominating that character. * It cannot be a character of your own creation. Making Votes * You may only vote twice, for two individual nominations. * Include at least three descriptive points as to why you are voting for those characters. * You are allowed to vote for any character, even if it is yours and someone nominated them. * Once you make your votes, you are not allowed to change them, so I suggest you wait until all possible nominations have been made. Vote I will keep track of all nominees here and the votes they will receive. The nomination acceptance period will end on 4/16/13. The voting period will end on 4/25/13. Remember to keep the below comments reserved only for the voting and not random notes. *'Raian Getsueikirite' - 2 *'Asumu Godai' - 4 *'Taiga Aokawa' - 2